


Little room

by sloganeer



Series: selling_out [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts in that little room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little room

**Author's Note:**

> for lj comm=selling_out, which is one year old today.

_when you're in your little room   
and you're working on something good   
but if it's really good   
you're gonna need a bigger room   
and when you're in the bigger room   
you might not know what to do   
you might have to think of   
how you got started in your little room_ \- "Little Room" by The White Stripes

As soon as he was old enough, as soon as he knew it was the right time, Ethan moved out of his room. But not the house because when he was old enough, he was still only fourteen.

He moved downstairs and into a room beside the washing machine that was a sometimes home office. It was really just a place where you could talk on the phone without Mom listening in. Dad never worked from home, not since the promotion that meant an office where calls weren't interrupted by the beep for fabric softener. Ethan didn't some gutting and redecorating, and then he moved in.

It wasn't a big room, wasn't even as as big as the dorm where the band would be officially born all those years later. It wasn't even big enough for his bed. A mattress, barely, but it was cooler that way, Ethan told his mom. He painted the walls with the gray leftover from the garage, then covered it up with posters, pictures, words, and music.

Ethan would lose his virginity in that room not a month later and he wrote his first good song in that room that same day. He still plays that song sometimes, but never on stage, and never for Benedict.

Years from now, more than even Ethan wants to think about, a tour bus will find that house. He hasn't decided if his parents will still be there when he's famous, but if they are, his mom will make lemonade and his dad will tell embarrassing stories.

Today, there's just enough juice for the band and Dad's still at work. Clark is the first to remember to say "thank you," but only after gulping down half his glass. This room, Ethan thinks, is where the good stuff happens.


End file.
